Remastered: The legend of Darkness
by im Richtofen kool 115
Summary: what happens when a mysterious hooded being arrives at the jade palace in the middle of the night? Redone... now that im somewhat a decent writer...
1. Chapter 1

so i spent alot of time on this story way back when i first started fan fiction, i never finished this but i did plot it all out... so im back to finish what i started

Chapter 1: Back to the beginning-

Big ominous voice: they say everyone has a name and a story, well... my name is pain, and this is my story.

-Screen cuts to a white wolf who is fighting a black hooded panther who, by the looks of it, is getting his butt handed to him.-

...

"Why do you not stay down¿" the wolf asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice as the panther forced himself up. He stumbled toward the wolf before answering."One of us has to die." the panther then laughed the laugh of insanity and continued. "I can't stop until I kill you, or vice versa. Und you know why!"

The panther growled, and lunged forward at the wolf, who mercilessly backhanded the clumsy and wounded panther without any effort at all. This caused him to fly backwards and land on his side.

"This is very sad." the wolf began, while walking over to the panther. He then kicked the downed animal, forcing him to lie on his back. He stared down at the panther with a look of sadness and continued speaking. "Pain, why do you insist on fighting me? It all would have been so much simpler had you joined me..."

The wolf placed his foot on pain's chest. He used enough pressure to cause Pain to cough up blood. "Well I guess this is the end. You've watched me take everything from you. You've watched your friends die one by one before you... You've even lost your sanity. Well... I guess you could also say that, darkness failed! "The wolf finished his rant. The White wolf lifted his leg up and began to bring it down on pain's chest in extra slow-motion.

Pain (big ominous voice): Sad, isn't it... well I'm about to die, but you don't know the story that leads up to this. So let me explain... let me take you back to the beginning... [The screen fades to white just before the wolf's foot makes contact with pain's chest.][Scene opens up to a hooded and bruised animal limping through a crowded town...]

_{Running, running; gotta keep moving or they will catch up.}_ Pain chanted to himself as he limped through the streets of a town in the middle of the night. Clutching his wounds after what had previously taken place... He wished he could just forget about it and move on… but he can't, not yet... he wasn't safe here, he needed to cross the bridge into the valley of peace. He could deliver the scroll and then be finished. People wandering the streets had begun noticing him; there were gasps at his appearance. To them he was just a hooded figure with cuts and blood … they thought he was some kind of a ...grim reaper … which he was.

_{I'll never get there in time if I'm stuck in this crowd. I think __I'll__ head up top}_ Pain thought. He then smirked as he slipped into an alley way and clawed his way up to the roof of a house. He dashed as fast as he could, which still wasn't very fast due to his limp, from rooftop to rooftop ... and eventually made it to the edge of town where he jumped off and crossed the bridge.

...

"Excuse me have you seen this …" a wolf asked a goose who cut him off " yes the grim reaper he looked like he was heading into the valley of peace." the wolf sighed "silly goose" he wolf said as he summoned the rest of his posse (more wolves) " To the valley of peace where we will put an end to Darkness for good." The white wolf said and they set out after this "grim reaper".

_{Alright I think its safe}_ Pain said to himself as he laid himself down and leaned up against a tree. His paw began glowing a faint blue as he healed his leg so he could walk again. He then proceeded to heal the rest of his body. _{alright now lets just see if we can take care of those memories from earlier today shall we? }_ Pain thought to himself and chuckled. He concentrated hard_ { your not supposed to do this. }_ Pain began arguing with himself _{so! It will make things so much simpler and will make you stronger. Think about it__,__ self! No pain, no emotion... nothing, you will be a monster!}_ Pain decided he would go through with it. He locked away most the events that had happened over the last 48 hours and some of his emotions like regret, sadness… etc ... (He now felt nothing)

"Alright, let's do this." Pain said as he stood up and made his way towards the jade palace.

After climbing the stairs he hopped onto the roof and made his way into the entrance hall where, he slipped into the giant doors without anyone noticing… or so he thought.

"Who's there?" A small red panda asked staring angrily at the shadows in front of the door

"I'm here to deliver a scroll to master Shifu of the Jade Palace... That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" Pain said as he crept out of the shadows.

"That is I." Shifu said, and Pain handed him the scroll.

*CREAK*

Pain turned around, suspecting that he had been followed. He was right he tensed up and prepared for the battle he knew would soon follow.

Master Shifu ignored the battle that ensued and he opened the scroll. At that moment a group of white wolves burst in through the door. They saw Pain and charged immediately at him. Pain waited stood there casually… they continued to charge (warning I will become famous for my horrible fight scenes XD) Pain threw two throwing knives at the closest wolves. He grabbed a third by the head and snapped its neck. He jumped up dodging a wolf's blade then brought down all his weight on its leg snapping it with an ear shattering CRUNCH! Pain then hip tossed another wolf but kept hold of his arm and ripped it from his body. He then swung the arm at an attacking wolf and then proceeded to kill him … (this is a very gory battle to gory to be posted so ima skip to the end)

Pain pounced on the second to last wolf and sunk his hand into his throat and ripped out his wind pipe. *CLANG* Pain looked up to see a sword stuck in his left shoulder. He stared at the wolf who used to wield it with an evil smile. "Very nice sword." He said " I think I will add it to my collection after I kill you." He then split the sword in two with a swift hit via his paw. He pulled the piece out of his shoulder and threw it at the wolf. The piece ended up piecing his thigh. He advanced on the wolf and clutched his throat. "Wait these are wolfs of LIGHT?" Shifu said, after finally looking up to see the battle, this caused Pain to falter. The wolf saw his opportunity and punched Pain in the stomach with a flaming paw. This knocked Pain's hood back just enough for him to scratch him across the eye. Pain fell over clutching his eye as the wolf moved over him and stomped on his ribs. CRACK* the sound of Pain's bones breaking no doubt. He started coughing up blood. "Tonight you die!" the wolf said, as he closed in for the kill .

"I will not die by the likes of you!" Pain grunted, and then spit blood into the wolf's eyes, which caused him to fall over onto his back. Pain then forced himself over to him where he clawed out his throat … killing him.

...

Pain stood up and put his glowing blue paw over his chest healing it and made his way over to Shifu. "They may be wolfs of light, but they are corrupt... They have been following me for some time now..." Pain said. Pain moved his paw over to his face to heal his eye. "Well then," Shifu began "the scroll asked me if I could care for you until your father can come and get you." At the mention of his father Pain's eyes went wide for a split second. He vaguely remembered what had happened in the past but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Thank you" Pain said. "Let me show you to the guest room." Shifu said as he lead Pain into the hall of bedrooms and stopping at the last one right next to an exit door. "This is it, make yourself at home."

"Thank you master Shifu , your too kind." Pain said.

"I want to see you up for breakfast tomorrow as soon as the sun rises... and I want answers" Shifu said.

Pain bowed and clenched his teeth as shifu closed his door on the way out.

* * *

alright hey i think this turned out pretty good... so wadda say? click the nice blue review button and let me know ;)


	2. the Dream

so I was going to rant but I decided not to because your not here for that hehe, your here (maybe) to read this story so here's the next chapter... oh and i forgot to mention i like movie effects, so theres going to be alot of that ( i hope) in this story...und my editors mia so i attempted to do this all by myself O.o we'll see how this goes...

* * *

...

Pain was stunned... _How am I going to explain this to Shifu... I can't even remember what 'it' is _Pain thought to himself...

Big ominous voice:The answer to that is about to show itself... but that will not be here, It takes place elsewhere... {Massive camera pan across a large amount of land(like the ending to kfp2) Camera zooms in on a hooded black panther very similar to Pain... this panther is his father. His name is Dexter. }

Dexter is being held captive by two white wolves while a third (who has some rather interesting facial hair/fur markings ... a red soul patch on his chin/muzzle ) is talking to the beaten and tattered panther.

"Where is he?... We've searched the whole city and we still haven't found him!" The white wolf (Abel) questioned. He was beginning to get irritated with this panther.

"I will tell you NOTHING!" Dexter said as he spat in Abel's face. The unamused wolf wiped his face clean, then backhanded the panther.

"I'm sick of your shit! Tell me where he is!" Abel yelled.

Dexter quickly recovered from the backhand and replied sinisterly "You will not find him, I saw to it that he was safe... but he will find you... and when he does your family can kiss the throne goodbye!" Dexter chuckled.

Abel sighed, "Fuck this shit, kill him... We will find Pain on our own accord." He ordered.

Abel was severely disappointed that he was going to have to report to his father,the king, that he could not find Pain... and put a stop to the revolution...

Meanwhile with Pain:

Pain had fallen asleep and began to dream... but the instant of his fathers death, his dream transformed, he was standing there with his father...

'"Dad!Thank god your ... wait, ...NO!" Pain said, realizing what this meant. "They killed you didn't they?"

"Yes son they did ...but you are safe... for now. keep going with the plan. We will over throw their rule soon enough!"Dexter said reassuring his son.

"May I see who did it, so that one day I may avenge you?" Pain asked.

"Very well..." Dexter replied.

{the scene changed to what had taken place just days earlier...(this is an attempt to clear up some of what happened ... more will be explained later, any questions feel free to pm me)}

{Pain was standing side by side with his father in their home... Pain and Dexter were drenched in blood, cuts and bruises. Fallen wolves lay to their feet.}

"Pain..." Dexter began, he took Pains hood off, revealing that he had the same 'soul patch' as Abel but his was green(coincidence? I THINK NOT! hint hintidy hint hint hint... remember this...) "Thank you for staying as long as you can... but it's time for you to go, take this scroll to master Shifu of the jade palace in the valley of peace... remember the plan, you should meet up with the others later. Now GO!" Dexter ordered.

Pain Pulled his hood back over his head and set out.

...

{P.O.V. shift:first person Dexter}

*Explosion*

The force of the explosion knocked me off of my feet but I quickly recovered. I stood up and prepared for the battle that I knew would ensue...

Dexter was rushed by white wolves entering from the newly made hole in the wall. He stood his ground and began slaying the wolves left and right with his knife and his bare paws...

Dexter successfully held out for three minutes, he eliminated all the wolves but three... Two grabbed him from behind and Abel began questioning him...

{Fast Forward...}

"Tie Dexter to the support beams and then rig the place to blow" Abel ordered...

So Dexter was tied to the support beams (the center of the house) and the place was rigged to blow...

Abel lead the two other wolves out of the house, "Do it" He ordered...

Before the house exploded Dexter cut himself free from the support beam hurried to the window and very skillfully threw the knife into the trunk of a nearby tree... then the house exploded.

...

Back to Pain:

Pains head hurt after being reminded (somewhat) of what had happened earlier..

"The knife is there waiting for you... its yours now You will also meet your allies there." Dexter said, "But that is not the goal right now, make sure you befriend the occupants of the Jade Palace... you will need a place to go if this fails."

"Yes Father." Pain said with a bow... "but wait how do I explain this to shifu?"

Pain suddenly woke with a jolt, he was breathing heavily. "Oh god" He whispered to himself. Pain pushed himself off of his bed and stumbled as stealthily as one can down the hall and into the dining room. He sat down at a table and laid his head on the desk. He had what felt like a hangover.

"Well good morning! I hope your ready to explain all of this" Pain heard shifu say...

"Fuck" Pain mumbled to himself...

* * *

wow, that came outta nowhere... unyway like I said, and questions feel free to pm me or leave it in a review... either one works...


	3. breakfast with strangers

sorry i've been mia but nobody cares right? XD so while i was away i seriously thought about this story and i may very well cancel it -_- but ill give whoever's actually reading it one more chapter before i make my decision...

Oh and this is going to start the plotline to kfp2 but ima change some things... if i continue ze story -_-

* * *

"Well I'm waiting..." Shifu said as he sat in the chair opposite of Pain. Pain groaned as he attempted to think of something witty.

"I... Uh... You see I have this problem... I'm suffering from depression and I attempt to take care of it by locking things that depress me away in the back of my mind... and well that's a lot..." Pain looked down at shifu who seemed to be pondering his explination.

"Hmmm..." Shifu began, "I guess that will do for now... " Shifu finished and hopped down from his chair and made his way outta the kitchen.

After exiting the kitchen he made his way to Master Tigress's room...

"Tigress... We have a new eh, acquaintance I guess you could say, But I don't trust him so do you think you could keep an eye on him for me?" Shifu asked. Master Tigress bowed "Yes master."

* * *

Back with Pain:

_Keep an eye on me ey? don't trust me? _Pain shook his head in disgust. He then placed his head back down on the table in an attempt to get rid of his headache_.  
_

Po walked into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast, not noticing Pain...

Monkey walked in after about five minutes of Po...

"Hey Po who's this?" Monkey asked indicating Pain.

Po looked up and noticed Pain for the first time, who's head was still down on the table with the hood over it. "Hmmm... I never noticed him before. it might be tigress play a prank?" Po suggested.

Monkey outright laughed. "Tigress play a prank? Ha good one!"

Po looked at monkey unamused "Alright fine, let me see who it is." Po said as he picked up a spatula and headed over to the hooded figure. He then poked it... "hello?"

Pain lifted his head and scratched playfully at them like a tiger "rawr!" He said then he place his head back down on the table.

Po and Monkey both laughed as Mantis, Viper and Tigress walked in. "What's so funny?" Viper asked.

"Him" Monkey said as he indicated Pain once again.

_This must be who Shifu was talking about _Tigress thought to herself.

"Who is that?" Viper asked.

"We're not sure... Hey who are you?" Monkey asked as he tapped Pain on the head.

Pain mumbled something then replied in a muffled voice due to his hood "Pain".

"That's am interesting name!" Viper said. "So what species are you?"

Pain looked up at her for a second, revealing to her that he was a black Panther. Then he put his head back down on the table.

"Oh a black Panther... very interesting facial markings" She said.

"Mhm" Pain mumbled from under the comfort of his hood. Everyone else took a seat at the table and ate breakfast... but when Pain was offered breakfast he refused it saying the he wasn't hungry.

* * *

Later that day:

Pain had finally begun to stirr as the furious five and po were informed of master Rhyno's death. He walked outside the jade palace to find Shifu who had just sent out the others on their long treck to gongmen city.

"Um... would you mind if I tagged along?" Pain asked him.

"... I don't know if you should..." Shifu began but Pain cut him off.

"Shifu... Do you really want me here with you? Just you and me?" Pain said with a sly smile barely visible due to his hood.

"Your right... You better catch up!" Shifu said, relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about being with the panther another moment.

Pain set out to catch up with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior...

* * *

AN: bleh short chapter sorry, typed out hastily and blah blah blah excuse after excuse... i honestly don't care about reviews or any of that anymore so go ahead ignore this AN and click the back button. Then pretend you were never here! BLEHLY!


	4. Chapter 4

alright yeah f this story CANCELED!

im also rage quiting from fanfiction so dont expect unything else XD but since none of you do that walnt be a problem now will it?


End file.
